Saved
by grumpbear
Summary: Goes with current Storyline   Johnny has gone through something traumatic and life changing.  He is destroying his life and Kristina comes back to town for a visit and hears about Johnny and decides he needs a friend. ch 12 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Johnny stared blankly out the window. It was dark and storming harshly out just like his mood. He couldn't believe how one day you felt you know who you were your whole life and the next your whole identity is gone in an instant. He couldn't believe that Sonny Corinthos of all people had come to him with the news that his father wasn't who he thought it was and that Claudia was actually his mother. His mother for god sakes! Claudia had meant everything to Johnny and for him to find out she was his mother because she was taken advantage of as a little girl made him sick. It had explained a lot over the years. Why she was so fierce and protective of him. He always felt her love for him was strong like a mothers but now he knew why. How could Anthony do that to his only daughter Johnny didn't know. It had been a month since he had found out the information from Sonny. He had cut his dad off and out of his life. He had holed himself away from everyone around him and had been on a binge of self- destruction ever since, starting a war with Sonny. He had blown up several of Sonny's properties amongst other means of destruction. Johnny knew that he was out of control but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Everything and everyone he loved was gone. He had never felt so alone.

Johnny sat at his piano knowing he needed something. Anything to reconnect with his old self once again. He chose to play Claire de Lune. It was one of his favorite pieces. It reminded him of his sister. The one person in this world that loved and protected him. Only now he knew why. She was his mother. Pain filled Johnny's heart and tears filled his eyes as he continued to play. If only he could have a day with her. Just one more day to tell her everything he felt and missed. Ask her so many questions. The main one being why? Why didn't she take him away from there? Be his mother or even tell him she was his real mother after Maria was shot. So many questions and no way to ask them. The tune changed and he began to play Sonata number fourteen. A dark and sad song that matched his mood. Johnny played for hours and hours till he felt his hands cramping from pain. He sighed closing the lid when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone tonight. He hadn't seen anyone since Ethan had been by last. He told his friend to take care of things for awhile without explanation. That he wouldn't be talking for awhile. Ethan was concerned but Johnny assured him it was something he had to do and Ethan accepted what he was saying but Johnny was sure by now that Ethan was wondering what was going on. Especially with the bombing of Sonny's warehouses. The one thing that Johnny did make sure of was that no one was to be hurt. He knew that Michael worked out of one of the warehouses and Johnny made sure it wasn't touched. Johnny always liked Michael and knew he was a good guy. He couldn't make him a casualty of this war.

Johnny went to the door and opened it to find Kristina Corinthos at his door. He was shocked to say the least. Wasn't she at Yale? "Kristina?" Kristina smiled warmly at him at first until she took in his appearance. His hair was in disarray and his shadow of a beard starting to come in. His clothes were rumpled and he reeked of alcohol. Her smile changed to a look of concern. "Johnny? What's wrong?" He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning against the door. "What are you doing here?" His voice came out in a bit of a rasp. He hadn't talked to anyone in what felt like days. "I got home from Yale a couple days ago. My exams are done and I get a break. I thought I would visit a good friend. It looks like I came just in time. What's wrong Johnny?" He didn't know what to say. Johnny had always liked Kristina. He felt like they were kindred spirits at times. Both growing up in the business with erratic father's.

Kristina at one time wanted to hurt her father and asked for his help to do it. They had remained friends ever since. "I- nothing." She frowned at his lack of explanation. "Can I come in?" she asked gently. He wasn't sure if he should let her. He didn't think it was good that he was around anyone right now. "Kristina I-" She placed her hand on the door urging him on. "Please." One word that had his walls he had built around himself start to tremor." He said nothing but moved out of the way to let her in. She stepped inside the dark penthouse and her frown deepened into a grimace. No lights were on. She could see an empty bottle lying on the couch, no glass anywhere to be seen. "Johnny I don't understand. What has happened?" Johnny sighed closing the door behind him and turned to look at Kristina. "Have you seen Ethan yet?" he asked, avoiding her question. "Yes of course. He seems to be doing well." She said honestly. "Johnny was surprised at her answer. "You know of Cassandra?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes I have. She is a nice sweet girl." More surprise. "I know that may surprise you Johnny. When I left town I had a lot of time to grow up. Without the constant watch of my family I think I had time to think and assess my life. I came to a lot of conclusions. Ethan was right. I did have just a crush. He was the first guy that listened and understood me. I think I built that up in my mind into feelings for him I didn't have. Honestly we are just friends. HE is my best friend and I am his. We both understand each other and care about each other a lot but that is all there is. When I told him all that over a phone call one night from Yale I think I even heard him fall off his bed he was so shocked. Kinda like the look you are giving me now. I am just glad I never lost him as a friend after everything I put him through. When I saw him finally when I came back it was like all that wasn't even there anymore. Just the love I feel for a best friend. It was relaxed and comfortable without the awkwardness there used to be. We are closer now than before. He even had me meet Cassandra. I am so happy for him Johnny. He deserves someone to love and care for him. However if she hurts him she will deal with me and it won't be pretty." Johnny barked a genuine laugh. The first he had in over a month. "I bet you told her that too." She smiled and nodded. "Cassandra seemed to understand. She said she was glad that Ethan had such good friends. Ethan seemed relieved that all was going well. It feels so good to hang out with him without expectation anymore. "

Johnny smiled at Kristina and gestured for her to sit down. "Glass of wine?" he offered. She nodded and he opened his wine cooler, pouring her a glass of red. "How is Yale?" he asked handing the glass to her. She took a sip and then shook her head. "Uh-Uh. I answered your first question now you answer mine. "She patted the seat next to her and curled her feet up on the couch getting comfortable. "Your turn." Johnny sighed and sat down next to Kristina. "I found out some news that changed my life and everything I thought I knew about myself is now a lie." Johnny got up and using a glass this time, poured himself some scotch. When he came back and sat next to Kristina again she was frowning. "Johnny how much have you been drinking lately? You worry me." He had to admit it felt good that someone was still out there to worry about him. "A lot I guess." He said nothing else. He knew drinking didn't solve his problems but it helped numb the pain. He needed numb. Craved it. "Johnny this can't help you. You know that right? " Johnny sighed. "I'm not an alcoholic Kristina. " She nodded but was still concerned. "Johnny please tell me what happened." Kristina grabbed his hand and squeezed it letting him know that she was here to listen. "I found out that my father isn't Anthony. I am actually a Solito." Kristina's jaw dropped in shock. "H-how?" she questioned. "That is the thing. My sister Claudia is actually my mother. Anthony is my grandfather. My life is a fucking Soap Opera." He cursed. "Anthony used Claudia. Sold her really. She got pregnant with me. They kept it all a secret from me. Maria raised me as hers." Kristina was horrified. "Oh my god." Johnny drank the remainder of his glass, setting it down on the table. "Claudia is my mother. How fucked up is that?" Kristina didn't know what to say. She thought her family had problems. "Johnny, she was a young girl and probably scared out of her mind. I would be. She did love you though. Regardless of how she had you I know she loved you. I saw it in her eyes every time she talked about you or saw you. I always thought what a great sister she was to you but now I understand. I mean Michael and I are close and we are protective of each other but it's different. I totally get now the way Claudia was with you. She was a mother protecting her son. She couldn't tell you in her mind. I don't know why and I don't pretend to but she must have had her reasons. She loved you though. That much I know. Don't doubt that." Johnny knew that Kristina was right. Regardless of why she never told him Claudia had always protected him like a mother would protect her child. He never questioned it because that was all he knew. "I know she loved me. I know. I still love her and miss her so much and I can't even ask her why." Kristina squeezed his hand in comfort. "Johnny why would Anthony tell you this after all these years?"

Kristina didn't understand what his motives would be. Johnny frowned and let her hand drop from his. "He didn't." his voice grew cold and bitter. Kristina didn't understand. "Who would tell you? I don't understand." Johnny got up and went to the window. Johnny knew how much Kristina loved her father. He didn't want to tell her. He couldn't. "It's not important. It is what it is." Kristina scowled. "Who did this to you? They had to know it would hurt you!" Kristina cried. Johnny stared out the window when a soft gasp came from behind him. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Johnny turned to see Kristina with her head in her hands sobbing. "Krissy? What's wrong?" he went to her and pulled her into his arms. "I know who told you. It was my father wasn't it? I think I am going to be sick." She wailed. "It was him wasn't it?" She looked up into his eyes, mascara running down her face. "How? How did you know?" he whispered. Kristina closed her eyes, not before Johnny could see the deep pain that filled her eyes. The embarrassment. "I heard about the Warehouses blowing up. The attacks on my father's businesses. He was yelling one day about it to Jason when I came to see him. He said it was you. I thought you guys had a truce and I knew something happened to break it but I didn't understand what until now!" Johnny felt guilt for even admitting it to Kristina. "He feels he had his reasons." Kristina huffed between tears. "Like what?" Johnny sighed. "Someone shot Sonny at his office. He thought it was me but it wasn't." Kristina felt anger and embarrassment at her father. "He never told me he was shot." Johnny rubbed her back in comfort. "He wouldn't Kristina. It wasn't critical. He wouldn't want to worry you." Kristina jumped up in frustration. "Why are you defending him after what he did to you?" she cried. "Because as much as it pains me to say this I can be just as vengeful as Sonny. I would have done the same thing if the information came into my hands. He assumed it was me because it usually always is. I don't know who was after Sonny that night but it wasn't me. Don't hate him Kristina. He was only playing the game that we both play everyday. The truce was because of you and Michael. Nothing more. I hate Sonny. Believe me but you need your father in your life. Don't take your family for granted. They love you. Atleast they love you." Kristina frowned at his words. "Johnny your-Claudia loved you. Never doubt that. And as crazy as Anthony is I know he loves you too, though after what he did to her I don't blame you if you don't talk to him." Johnny cursed under his breath. "Believe me I am not talking to him. He is cut off and out of my life. I still have to watch though. I can't have him running around going crazy and hurting people like he tends to do when he is upset. He is still somehow my responsibility." Bitterness filled his voice. Kristina grabbed his hand again. "Johnny I am so sorry for what my father did to you. Even if he did it out of misplaced revenge. I know you hate each other and stuff like this is part of your games but you are my friend. You didn't deserve this." Johnny placed a hand to Kristina's cheek. "It isn't your fault. No worries. I am glad you are back though even if it's just for a short while. I missed you and I know Ethan did as well." Kristina smiled through her tears. "You know I did too. I missed you both so much. You were my only real friends after all that stuff with Keifer. I love you too Johnny. You aren't alone in this world. Ethan loves you too. I know guys aren't supposed to tell each other that stuff but I am telling you. You aren't alone. Anytime you need friends we are there for you." She told him seriously. For the first time in a long time Johnny's cold heart felt warmth from words. Words of caring and love. He hadn't felt that in a long time. "Thank you Krissy. You don't know what it means to me to you hear you say that. " Kristina smiled pulling Johnny into a warm hug. "I think I do Johnny. I think I do."

This is my first work submitted to and i hope i have done it right! Sorry if its confusing being all bunched together like a novel instead of double spaced as some ppl do it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Kristina reflected over what Johnny had told her. She was devastated for him. How could her father be so heartless? How could he destroy Johnny's life with such malice and callousness. Kristina was embarrassed over Sonny and what he had done. She was definitely going to be speaking to her father. This war had to stop somehow.

She thought about Johnny and bit back a sob. He was so broken and damaged from the news. He didn't seem to understand that he was still the same man as he always was. He didn't have to change his name or anything else about himself. Johnny was still Johnny and somehow she had to get him to see that.

Kristina was getting ready to head out to see her father when Molly came knocking on her door. "Kristina can I talk to you a moment?" She called through the door. "Sure come in." Molly walked in and sat down on Kristina's bed. "I know you found out about Johnny. I just want to warn you to be careful." Kristina frowned at her sister, sitting down beside her. "How did you know?" she questioned. Molly bit her lip as if reluctant to speak. "Well-." Kristina urged her on. "Uncle Sonny outted Johnny's secret not just to him but a lot of people. He did it not only at his house but later at the Benefit a couple weeks ago. Johnny was trying to one up him in front of everyone and ruining his night trying to look good in front of Dante. He retaliated by exposing the secret to a room full of people. Johnny was humiliated. Dante hasn't spoken to Uncle Sonny ever since." Kristina couldn't believe it. Poor Johnny! The humiliation he must have felt had to have been unbearable. "Anthony threatened to kill Uncle Sonny as did Johnny. Kristina I am worried that you shouldn't be in the middle of this war. It is too dangerous. I know you want to help but-" Kristina interrupted her sister's concerned rant. "Why did no one tell me what happened to Johnny? Why wasn't I informed when this all first came out." She snapped. Molly sighed. "Carly was trying to help Johnny without much success. Ethan tried but Johnny pushed him away. That is why Ethan suggested you visit Johnny the other day. He had a feeling if anyone could save him it would be you. He didn't want to tell you though. He thought you should see him for yourself." Kristina was saddened at what had happened to her friend. Her heart broke for him. Her father's actions were disgusting and whether he wanted to hear it or not, it was time for Sonny Corinthos to learn self-control.

Kristina knew it was most likely dangerous for her to get involved in this war but she had to stop it. Her dad was getting out of control and if he didn't stop he was going to get himself killed. Johnny was her friend and he was on a path to self-destruction. Kristina couldn't stand by and let him destroy himself any longer. She knew that getting involved was a long shot but she had to try. For all of the people that she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The last of the products been moved from the warehouse? Good. Don't fuck it up or you'll be wearing your tongue for a necktie." He told one of his men while on the phone. This was going to be good. Sonny was going to be called and told his warehouse was empty and over a million dollars in coffee was gone and floating in the harbor. He wished he could be a fly on the wall when Sonny received that news. Johnny poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down when the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Anthony. "I thought I told you not to come back here. You didn't think I would do it?" he yelled at his grandfather. Johnny went to his desk and pulled out his gun pointing it at Anthony. He shook with anger and hatred. All he could think about was the betrayal against himself and Claudia, his mother. "Come on John, This is the time we have to work together. Corinthos has to pay. You can't tell me you don't want him to pay?" Johnny sighed knowing he couldn't disagree with that. He got off on other people's pain and he was tired of it. "I ain't working with you old man. If I get revenge I get it on my own. Now get the fuck out!" Anthony gave Johnny a pained look. "Please John, can't we work this out? We are family. The only family each other has." He cried. Johnny jumped on Anthony grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall. "YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY!" he screamed waving his gun in Anthony's face. "You destroyed Claudia and made her the way she was. If it wasn't for you she would be here. SHE WOULD BE IN MY LIFE!" Johnny cried, tears slipping down his cheeks. "GET OUT!" he screamed and threw Anthony into the hallway. Johnny slammed the door in anger. He picked up his glass of scotch and whipped the glass at the wall knocking down a picture in the process.

He decided he had to get out of there. He felt like a caged animal and couldn't breathe. He grabbed his leather coat and headed out the door.

JAKES….

Johnny arrived at Jake's to his relief to find the bar mostly empty for the time of day it was. He ordered a beer and racked up the pool table.

Two hours and 8 beers later Johnny was drunk. He hadn't caused any trouble and was playing quietly by himself when Ethan and his new girl Cassandra walked in. Johnny supposed she was ok but no raven haired beauty like Kristina was. Johnny always thought Ethan was crazy for not giving the girl a chance. Cassandra headed towards the bar and Ethan strode over. Johnny hadn't had the chance to meet her between Ethan keeping her too himself at first and the train wreck Johnny's life had become. "Hey mate. How are things lately?" Ethan asked. Johnny shrugged. Really what could he say. "I suppose you know everything about how my life has been lately Ethan. The whole town knows by now. Now you know why you have been systematically destroying Sonny's businesses amongst other things. Let's not pretend." He told his friend, guzzling down the rest of his beer. Ethan frowned watching Johnny. "So have you seen Kristina yet? She's back in town now." A smile played on Johnny's lips. "Yes I have. I suppose you sent her to see how I was doing." Ethan sighed. "Yes I did but I didn't tell her a thing. I thought it was best you tell her yourself. Did you?" Johnny cracked a new beer and took a swig. "Yes I did. That girl can't take no for an answer. I suppose that is why you sent her over?" he surmised. Ethan nodded in agreement. "I suppose. You need someone to talk to Johnny. You are heading for disaster with this war you started with Sonny. Someone is going to get hurt." Johnny shrugged. "Hopefully Sonny but if it's me-oh well." He said with non-chalance. Ethan sighed. "I get that Sonny hurt you but you have to not let him get to you like this." Johnny scowled. "I can't help it Ethan. You shouldn't have sent Krissy over anyways. I am too dangerous to be around right now. I can't hurt her of all people." Ethan looked at Johnny curiously but said nothing. "So I heard Kristina gave up on her crush on you." Johnny teased. "Yes, I am as surprised as you are but I am glad too. Things are a lot better between us. No more awkwardness or secrets. I can tell her anything. She truly is my best friend. I didn't want her out of my life." Ethan acknowledged. "She is gonna make some guy awfully happy someday. She is a beautiful woman." Ethan narrowed his eyes at Johnny. He wasn't sure what he was getting at and was about to ask when Cassandra walked over and slipped and arm around his waist. "Sorry here you go." She said handing Ethan a beer. Ethan smiled down and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. "Cassandra this is Johnny, my friend and sometimes boss." He joked. Cassandra smiled at Johnny. "Hey it's nice to finally meet one of Ethan's friends." Johnny rolled his eyes internally. "Nice to meet you. So you're staying at Wyndemere I hear." Johnny asked taking another swig of beer. "Yes. I know Ethan's friend Kristina's family owns the property. Interesting place." Johnny smirked. "That it is. The Cassedines are an interesting family." He told her. No one could disagree with that. "Well I better get going. I think I am going to check on the progress of my latest venture." Johnny said with a slight slur. Ethan frowned. He knew exactly what venture he was talking about and if Johnny walked around the waterfront drunk and not thinking straight around Sonny's warehouses he was bound to get killed. "Johnny why not wait till your more with it. Even better I will check on it for you." Johnny smiled. "Stay with the beautiful lady Ethan. Have fun. I am going to have some fun of my own." Ethan frowned but realized there was nothing he could do to stop him. Johnny waved good bye and stumbled out the door leaving Ethan to worry about his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kristina arrived at her father's office and knocked on the door quickly before entering. Sonny looked up and smiled as Kristina approached. Getting up, Sonny gave Kristina a kiss on the cheek. "Is this a bad time dad?" she asked. "No. It's never a bad time for you sweetheart. Sit down. Would you like some Espresso?" he asked her. "Yes please." Sonny went to his machine and made her an espresso as she waited. He gave her a cup and settled back behind his desk again.

"What brings you by? I was sure I wouldn't see you again anytime soon after the family dinner the other night." He teased. Kristina sighed. She hated arguing with her father now that their relationship was getting a lot better but Johnny was a good friend and she couldn't let this go by without a word to her father. "Dad I need to talk to you about Johnny." She told him seriously. Sonny sighed knowing that this was coming. "Sweetheart I don't understand why you insist on being friends with him. He is a complete disaster and he broke the peace that we agreed to." Kristina angered at her father's words. "I don't think anyone else would recall it this way. In fact I think they would say you broke the peace with Johnny. Dad, how could you? You hurt Johnny for no reason!" Kristina cried, tears welling in her eyes. Sonny looked at her pained that she was upset. "Kristina, Johnny shot me. I didn't try to kill him. I exposed his crazy family tree instead." He said as if she should be proud he didn't kill Johnny instead. "Dad he didn't shoot you. Johnny even told me." Sonny immediately frowned. "You've seen him? Kristina you shouldn't be around him. He is crazy right now." Kristina sighed in frustration. "You made him that way!" she shouted angrily. "He wasn't acting like that before you showed him the proof that Claudia was his mom and Anthony wasn't his dad. You did this!" she cried. "Kristina you shouldn't be around him right now. Johnny isn't thinking straight. He will only use you to get back at me." He warned. "No dad. Johnny is my friend and he cares about me. He wouldn't, but if he did I wouldn't blame him. What you did was disgusting."

Sonny closed his eyes, pained at Kristina's words toward him, though he knew she would be angry with him. "Johnny didn't shoot you and the fact that you think he truly did is your only saving grace right now. Honestly dad you have to stop this war with Johnny. You are going to kill him and I don't mean with a gun. If this doesn't stop and Johnny does something crazy because of you-" Kristina didn't want to say it but she had to let her father know she was serious. "I love you dad but if you hurt Johnny anymore knowing what my wishes are, knowing how much I care for him, I have to cut you out of my life. For good." Tears were rolling down Kristina's cheeks but she didn't want to stop them, wipe them away. She wanted her father to see how much his actions hurt not only Johnny, but her as well. Sonny frowned realizing she was completely serious and he was at a loss for the first time at what to do. "I know I've left you a lot to think about and I will go now. Seriously dad really think on how much you want me in your life. I can't have you hurting the people I love, no matter how much I love you." Kristina got up to go, giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek. Sonny closed his eyes, pained at the conversation. He never wanted to hurt Kristina and what alarmed him even more was his daughter using Johnny and love in the same sentence. He was quite certain he would be much happier with Ethan Lovett in his daughter's life then Johnny Zacharra. What was worse was he might not be able to do a thing about it for fear of losing Kristina forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The docks….

Kristina left her father's office and began to walk toward the docks when she saw Johnny standing, overlooking the water, a dark expression on his face. Kristina's heart went out to him. His world had been blown apart and there was nothing he could do about it. Kristina walked toward him and he didn't even turn his head. In his business that was a very dangerous thing.

"Johnny?" she called, trying not to startle him. He turned around and looked before turning back to the waterfront. "What are you doing here Kristina? It's not safe to be down here by yourself anymore. You know that." He warned. "I know I was just on my way home from seeing someone." She told him. Johnny frowned. "It's dangerous down here now Krissy. You shouldn't be here." Kristina rolled her eyes at Johnny's concern. "What about you? You aren't even paying attention to what's going on. Someone could have come up behind you and killed you." She crossed her arms, scowling at his lack of self-care. "It doesn't matter about me. I've made my mistakes. Maybe it's my time. I don't deserve to live anyway after all I've done."

Kristina grimaced at Johnny's words. "Don't talk like that Johnny. You look like hell." She frowned taking in his appearance. She had hoped that his opening up to her the other night might have helped but apparently not. "Flattery will get you everywhere Sweetheart." He smirked. Kristina felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as he looked at her with a look she could only describe as sexy and dangerous. What was she thinking? This was Johnny. Her friend, her much older friend.

She smiled uncertainly at him and looked toward the waterfront only to frown. There in the water was the exact product she had seen in her father's warehouses. It was now floating in the harbor. "Johnny what were you thinking? Are you asking my father to kill you? Do you want to die?" she cried, gesturing to the waterfront. "Sonny gave me a bit of bad news I am just returning the favor. I think it's funny really. Don't you?" he laughed. Kristina shook her head in frustration. "You are starting a war Johnny! What the hell are you thinking?" she cried. "Sonny started it a long time ago sweetheart. I am just continuing the games." He told her honestly. Kristina was fearful for Johnny's life. This could put her father over the edge if he chose not to listen to her advice this morning. Kristina was terrified. "Johnny please listen to me. This has to stop. You are playing with fire here." Johnny sighed. "Kristina go home. You shouldn't be around me right now. I am a little unstable quite frankly and lord knows what I will do." His voice was dark and filled with bitterness. Kristina didn't care. She looked deep into his eyes and saw pain and it made her heart break. "Johnny please. Don't do this. Let me help you!" she cried. "You can't. This is me now. For better or for worse. This is who I am now." He told her. "I can help you Johnny. I will do anything to make you better. Anything you need." She whispered.

Johnny looked into Kristina's warm caring eyes and needed to be close to her. He wanted breathe her innocence and strength in like air. He bent down and touched his lips to hers, wrapping his body around hers, pulling her close. He felt an intense tingling sensation in his stomach. She tasted like warm sugar. "So warm." He mumbled. Kristina could feel his hands thread through her hair pulling her close. He tasted of beer and smelled of a spicy cologne she couldn't place. He made her feel things she had never felt with keifer or had the chance to feel with Ethan. Kristina didn't know what hit her but she knew she didn't want it to stop.

Of course she had too. Kristina pulled away, breaking the spell between them. "I didn't come here for that." She told him, though if she had to admit it, she was a little uncertain of everything right now. "You shouldn't be here at all Kristina. I destroy everything I touch. I can't destroy you too." He said with bitterness in his voice. "I don't care Johnny. Are you trying to scare me away? That kiss?" Johnny laughed harshly. "You should be scared. It would be good for you and that kiss-"

Kristina cut him off. "If you spout any of that crap that Ethan does about being too young I am going to scream. You aren't forty-five Johnny." She snapped defensively. "No I wasn't going to say that. If you are around me I will end up hurting you too Krissy. Don't ask me to do that. Not to you. I can't-" Johnny turned away from her and Kristina cried out. "I want to help you Johnny." He sighed. "It's too late for that." Kristina felt helpless at what to do. She couldn't give up on him. She just couldn't. "I can't leave you like this. You're in a bad place." Johnny laughed bitterly. "I was born in a bad place." Kristina turned Johnny's face toward her, making him focus on her. "I have never seen you this self-destructive before. You seem so lost." Johnny sighed. "Another reason you shouldn't be around me." He pointed out. Kristina huffed in frustration. "I hate that you are even going through this at all." She only wanted to make things better for her friend.

"You know Krissy I know you may hate Claudia after what she put Michael through but I loved her. She was always there for me. She was desperate and crazy sometimes but I just think if someone was there for her that maybe she would be alive today." He told her, sadness lacing his words.

Kristina took his hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "and I don't want that to end up being you Johnny. Please let me be there for you. I will stay with you as long as you need. Anything." Johnny looked at Kristina's face. She exuded warmth and kindness. He knew she should stay away from him. He wasn't a good friend for her right now but he couldn't help but be drawn to her. Johnny brought his hand to Kristina's soft cheek, caressing her face. "Be careful what you offer, I might just take you up on it." Kristina held her breath and stared into Johnny's eyes. She found herself hoping he did as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day…

Kristina left Johnny with a lot on her mind. She hadn't been expecting what happened between them and more she was surprised at her feelings about it. She was worried she was enjoying the kiss for the wrong reasons. Johnny was her friend and she was afraid they had messed everything up between them. She promised herself she would never be that person again like she had been with Ethan and now here she was. She couldn't just abandon Johnny though when he needed her most. Kristina was at a loss at what to do. Just thinking of that kiss made her feel things she hadn't really felt before. She realized now she had never really wanted to be with Kiefer before and she wasn't ready back then for anything. With Ethan nothing ever progress at all beyond a kiss that she had instigated. None of it felt like the sparks she had shared with Johnny. Another thing she wondered was how Johnny felt about it. She was terrified he would think her a childish nuisance and not take her seriously anymore. Kristina debated on going to visit Johnny at his house when she got a text. It was her brother Michael. He wanted them to meet up for lunch at Kelly's. Kristina sighed with relief. She could put Johnny off a while longer and focus on her brother. She sadly hadn't got to spend any time alone with him since she had come home. Kristina quickly texted she would meet him at Kelly's shortly.

Kelly's…

Kristina arrived at kelly's to find Michael already there. "Hey, what's up?" Michael waved Kristina over. She smiled giving him a hug before sitting down. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you since the dinner the other night, I haven't had a chance to talk to you alone." Michael shrugged as if it was nothing. "I am sorry for not being able to come to Abbey's funeral. I wanted to be there for you." She told him sadly grabbing his hand in hers. "I Know Krissy. It's Yale and it's not easy to leave school whenever you want. I know you didn't like Abbey anyway." Kristina looked at Michael horrified. "She wasn't my favorite person Michael but I wouldn't wish that on her. I would have been there for you. You know that right?" she questioned.

Kristina hated that Michael would even doubt that. Doubt her concern. "Yeah I know Krissy. I know you wouldn't wish her harm." Kristina frowned. "I told her I was sorry before I left for not giving you guys a chance and I meant it. I wasn't in a good place for a long time Michael. I took things out on a lot of people and Abbey was one of them. I guess I was just jealous that I would be losing you. I wouldn't have my best friend anymore." She told him. "I'm sorry I made things so hard for you." She whispered dejectedly. Michael squeezed her hand. "I know Krissy. Please don't worry about it. I am just glad you are back in town for now. I missed you. It's been hard for me lately. I have been doing some crazy things I will admit." He grimaced.

"Like?" she asked curiously. "I went to dad to see if he would whack someone for me. I even asked Johnny to join his organization. I was desperate. My whole life fell apart." He told her ashamed. Kristina gasped. "Did dad do it? Johnny said no didn't he?" she wasn't entirely sure Johnny would say no considering it would be a huge blow to her father too lose his son to his enemy. "No. Dad wouldn't do it." Kristina gasped in surprise. "Shocking I know. I really thought he would. He knew I was in a bad place. That I would regret it. Johnny did too. He didn't want me involved. He actually convinced me to do something else with my life."

Kristina broke into a joyful smile. "What is that?" she inquired. "I am going to apply at PCU. It's close to home." He told her with a shrug. Kristina jumped across the table and practically lifted him off the ground to give him a hug. She was so happy for him. "Ok Krissy. Calm down." He laughed. It was good to hear the sound again. "I am so glad that Johnny convinced you I could just kiss him!"

Michael looked as shocked as she felt. She didn't mean for the words to come out of her mouth like that. "Um-you know what I mean." Michael looked at Kristina with concern. "Have you seen Johnny since you've been back?" Kristina blushed remembering the kiss they had shared. Oh yes, she had seen him. "Yeah briefly." She said with some avoidance. Michael frowned at her answer. He knew Kristina very well. Something wasn't right. "Please Kristina, I like Johnny but I know he has been dealt a heavy blow. He is a loose cannon right now. Be wary." Kristina huffed, annoyed. "Who is responsible for that. Dad of course." Michael sighed. He knew Kristina was right and couldn't argue with her there. "I know but he thought it was Johnny that shot him. He still does. I can't convince him otherwise and neither can you. Just please be careful. You don't know what Johnny will do next." He warned. Kristina understood his concern. Johnny was very volatile right now. That kiss came to mind. It was something she was sure he never would have done sober or in the right frame of mind. "I will Michael but Johnny is my friend and I won't abandon him. I have told dad the same thing." Michael smirked at Kristina's brass. "You are something Krissy." Kristina grinned. "You love me though." Kristina laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

They ate lunch quietly, just enjoying each other's company when Michael asked about Ethan. "So I got your MyFace message. What was that about Ethan?" Kristina had forgotten she had sent Michael a message about Ethan. "Yeah I had some time to think when I was away. Reflecting a lot on things I did and who I was. I came to the conclusion that I never really was in love with Ethan. It was a crush because he was the only guy that listened to me and told me I was beautiful without expectations. I built him up in my head bigger then he was. I know messed up right?" Michael looked at his sister in awe. "You really have grown up Krissy. I can't believe it. I am glad you aren't after Ethan anymore. Does he know all this?" Michael asked. "Yeah. We had a long talk on the phone one night. It was therapeutic really." She grinned. "We are in a much better place with each other and I am not gonna lose him like I would have if I kept up with that silly crush. It's kind of embarrassing how I was when I think about it." Michael disagreed.

"I think sometimes you went too far but you were fine. I am sure Ethan was flattered mostly. I am mostly glad you guys aren't together for dad's sake. He would have killed Ethan if you got together." Kristina couldn't argue with him there. "I am sorry I haven't been around for you Michael. That is mainly why I came to catch up. I want you to know that no matter I am always here for you. For everyone really. I was wrapped up in myself a lot before I left and I am sorry for that." Michael stood and pulled Kristina into a hug. "The same goes for you too. Whatever you need Kristina I am there. No questions asked." Kristina smiled feeling greatful to have such a great brother. "Thanks Michael." She had a feeling she would be taking him up on that offer and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Johnny was working on a motor for a car he was rebuilding when the door to his garage opened. "Johnny Zacharra." Came a soft and lilting voice. A smile couldn't help but appear on Johnny's lips. "Maxi Jones. How have you been? Haven't seen you around." He had an idea of what Maxi had been up to lately but he was just making conversation. She always told him everything anyways, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

Maxi came to Johnny and looked at his grease stained hands in disgust before embracing him in a warm hug. "How've you been?" she asked with concern. Johnny tried to find the pity in her eyes and when he saw there was none he felt guilt. He knew Maxi didn't work like that. "I guess you heard and not so good. It is what it is." He told her honestly. Maxi was concerned over Johnny. He had been there in the past so much for her and she felt guilty that she hadn't exactly been there for him.

"Johnny I am so sorry that I haven't been here. We are friends and I haven't been a very good one to you. It's just that with this whole thing with Jason's brain and Sam being preggers-I just couldn't. I had to be there for Spinelli. He just fell apart when he thought Jason was going to die and Sam was a wreck." Johnny nodded in understanding. "I heard about that. So Jason made it through the surgery ok I am guessing." Johnny acknowledged. "Yes I am glad everything is ok now. I am just so sorry I haven't been able to see you. When I heard what Sonny did I was so mad. I can't believe he could be so cruel. While I can but-"

Johnny held up his hand to stop Maxie from going on another rant. "Trust me I haven't exactly been lying down in a ditch somewhere. I have my plans." Maxi sighed, "That is what I am afraid of. Please be careful." She warned. "So how do you feel about Claudia being your Mom. I can imagine you are somewhat relieved that Crazy Anthony isn't your dad."

Johnny went to the fridge in the shop and grabbed a beer for himself and Maxi. Opening them both he offered one to her. "Honestly I am relieved he isn't my father, especially since Claudia is my mother." Johnny shivered at the thought and Maxi huffed a laugh. "I got what you mean Johnny." Johnny shrugged continuing on. "Well I always knew how Claudia loved me. She would tell me all the time. She loved me more than herself. She protected me so fiercely. I thought I was just lucky to have a caring sister…it all makes sense now." Maxi took Johnny's hand in hers. "I liked Claudia Johnny. She was a great girl. Train wreck yes, but she had a good heart. Just because this secret came out don't let that affect how you feel about your sister." Johnny was about to correct her when Maxi through her hands up in frustration. "Mother, whatever. Yes I admit I am not the most sensitive of people but you know that about me. That is one of the things you like so much about me." She said with a smirk. Johnny shook his head, laughing. He couldn't disagree with her there.

"So I am glad you haven't been alone in all this although I don't know what you are thinking of hooking up with Carly. I am surprised Sonny hasn't had you killed." Johnny was with Carly but they decided to end things before getting to serious. She cared about him as a person and was there when he needed somebody but it would have been a disaster to date her. "We aren't together. We never really were. She was just trying to be a friend." Maxi laughed. "Are you sure it was just friendship?" Johnny sighed, "I admit there is a lot of chemistry between us. Kind of like how there is with me and you." He said with his signature sexy smirk that Maxi was used to. "Please… its good you got out of that anyways." Maxi frowned. "So you've pushed everyone else away I bet."

A guilty look came over Johnny's face. He couldn't quite look Maxi in the face as he thought of Kristina. She had been there for him since she had come back. The problem was it wasn't as simple between them as it used to be and he wasn't sure why.

Suddenly Johnny's phone rang and he answered. "Kristina?" a huge grin appeared on Johnny's face at hearing her voice which caught his visitor's attention. "…Chinese I guess why?...umm ok bye." Johnny looked at his phone in confusion before slipping it back into his pocket. "So what were we talking about, sorry." Johnny looked at Maxi to see her eyes wide and her hands covering the little O that her mouth formed. "What?" he asked in confusion. "Johnny please be careful. You are playing with fire." Johnny didn't understand. "What are you talking about?" Maxi huffed at his lack of awareness. "Seriously? Kristina is the one that you have been hanging around with." Johnny couldn't believe this. "Yeah of course. She is my friend! A good friend." Maxi made a face before continuing. "It is suicide to be hanging around her right now while you are doing all this stuff to Sonny. You are only antagonizing him. That better not be why you are hanging out with Kristina. She is a sweetheart Johnny and I will not have you fuck her up." Johnny's eyes widened in alarm. "I am not using her Maxi. She is my friend. Honestly."

Maxi assessed Johnny's eyes seriously before continuing. "Then it's something else. I can't put my finger on it yet though." Johnny didn't understand what Maxi was getting at but he was too tired to figure it out. He drained his beer and cracked a new one. "You know I like Kristina too. I tried helping her get the attention of Ethan last year with a make-over." Johnny's eyes widened in surprise. "That was you. Why?" Maxi smiled fondly thinking about it. "She reminded me of me. To be honest I was kind of rooting for her and Ethan to get together. They were cute even though he was so in denial."

Johnny got irritated even thinking about Maxi rooting for Ethan and Kristina. He guessed it didn't matter anymore. Ethan was with Cassandra and Kristina was over him. Maxi squealed shaking Johnny out of his thoughts. "That's it!" Maxi jumped up and down excitedly. Johnny was lost. "I don't get it." Maxi smirked. "It's probably better you didn't get it for now. I don't want you messing anything up." Johnny looked at Maxi thinking she had lost her mind. "Don't worry about it for now Johnny. Just recognize I am always your friend and on your side. Anything you need I am here." Johnny smiled genuinely pulling Maxi into his embrace when the door opened.

"Johnny I got you-" Maxi and Johnny broke apart to see a surprised Kristina come through the door with a bag of what smelled like Chinese food. "Mmm smells good. I better get going. Remember what I said Johnny. Careful there." Maxi kissed his cheek before heading over to give Kristina a quick squeeze. "Good to see you Kristina." She headed out leaving Kristina and Johnny in confusion which never was unusual for Maxi Jones.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Kristina, how did you know I was here?" Johnny asked. "Ethan told me you come here sometimes and your doorman said you were out." Kristina brought the take out she had gotten over to his work bench and began pulling out food. She could see Johnny had lost some weight since she had left for Yale. He probably hadn't really been eating since he found out the news of his parentage.

"So you're still friends with Maxi. I didn't know that." She asked surprised. "Yea, I never stopped being friends with her. She doesn't judge me for being a Zacharra or what I do. We understand each other. I don't know many in this town that don't." he said with bitterness. Kristina winced knowing it was true. She also understood what that was like. Being Sonny Corinthos's daughter she had felt the same way. Michael had it worse than she.

"I understand that. Lulu didn't though. She wouldn't have dated you otherwise." She reminded him. A pained expression came over Johnny's face. "Lulu is complicated. Don't get me wrong. Lulu Spencer is a great girl and I loved her but she isn't exactly one of those people. There was a time when she saved me from myself or atleast tried. She is an angel and I still care for her but she never understood me. She hated that I was in the organization and wanted me to quit." Kristina didn't understand. "Why is that bad?" she questioned. "Because Kristina, you know it's not that simple. We are tied to this life forever whether we want to or not. Our families bind us and we love them." Kristina couldn't disagree with him there. "I loved Claudia so much and she was the only person aside from Maria that ever stood up for me. She was my rock. I couldn't just abandon her when she needed me. You wouldn't do that to Michael would you." Kristina agreed that she could never abandon her brother no matter what he did. It just wasn't possible. "Anyways at first it was great when I decided to leave the business but then when Claudia needed my help and I had to go back it wasn't so great. She hated my sister-mother-whatever. We fought all the time and eventually it was what destroyed us. I cheated on her with Maxi. She understood me and I guess I just needed to be with someone who did. Lulu wanted to save me and she thought I could be saved. I can't be."

Kristina felt sad that Johnny felt that way but she understood why things didn't work out with Lulu. "I guess it's hard to find someone who understands what we go through. The expectations that we have thrust upon us." She admitted. Johnny looked at Kristina with an intensity that scared her. He said nothing but she felt she understood everything he was thinking at that moment. Maybe that was why she and Johnny could be friends because they understood each other the way no one else did.

"Anyways that is why that ended. Olivia-you know why that ended." Kristina sighed. Yes she knew exactly why that ended. She still felt partly responsible for that. She had encouraged Johnny to pretend to date her to piss her father off. Olivia believed that Johnny was using Kristina to get back at Sonny. Little did she know it was Johnny who discouraged Kristina from doing so. It still angered Kristina how little Olivia thought of him.

Johnny opened a box of take out and looked before pushing it away distastefully and grabbed a beer instead. Surprisingly he offered Kristina one as well. She took it without question but had to smile. Johnny had always treated Kristina as more of an equal then the child that Ethan used to think her as. "You know Ethan doesn't judge. He has never been like that." Johnny shrugged. "It doesn't matter what people think of me anymore." He said quietly. Kristina knew that Johnny was lying to her or himself. "I don't judge you. I never have." She told him putting her hand over his.

Johnny frowned but said nothing. "What?" she asked. "I know you don't Kristina but you should. I am not a good person to be around. I am not a good friend to have." He warned, a darkness seeping into his voice. "You are a dangerous friend to have right now I admit but my father is a dangerous man to be around too. He does a lot of reckless things in the name of love and family sometimes. I have dealt with that all my life Johnny. I think I can handle you." She said with a sigh. Johnny rolled his eyes. "You are impossible. You are as reckless as Sonny. Things that you should take seriously you don't. I just don't understand you sometimes." He snapped. Kristina flinched at his anger. He had never spoken to her like that before. She felt hurt.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to push me away?" She was trying not to cry. She knew if she did she would never forgive herself. "I knew about who shot Michael Kristina. I protected my sister from Sonny. Doesn't that matter to you? Why do you want to be friends with me?" he yelled. Kristina slammed down the bottle and pushed away from the counter in anger. "I know you knew Johnny and so does Michael and we still don't judge you. You aren't Anthony. I know you have a soul! He doesn't! God I wish you wouldn't let this hatred for yourself ruin your life. I hate that and one thing I will not do is let you treat me like your personal punching bag so you can feel better about yourself for pushing me away! If you think you are saving me from myself or you then you're wrong!" she hollered.

Kristina stormed to the front door and yanked it open only to have Johnny slam it shut. "Dammit Kristina wait!" Johnny's body covered hers as he leaned against the glass door in front of Kristina. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. She was angry and knew she should yell for him to move out of the way but she couldn't. She could hear the pain in his voice and slowly turned around. She looked up into his dark eyes and knew she was lost.

"Kristina I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I-you are so complex and I want to figure you out and I don't know why. I should tell you to walk out this door and never come back but I know right now I can't ever do that." Kristina swallowed nervously. He was so close and it should scare her but it didn't. She just wanted to wrap herself around him and never let go. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to find a need for her that matched her own. Suddenly his lips came down on hers and he nudged her lips open with his tongue. He entered her mouth with a ferocity that excited and scared her. He was devouring her and she liked it. Kristina moved her arms around his body and pulled him closer. She moaned with desire. Their tongues duelled for dominance until Johnny broke away. She was about to protest until his lips found her neck covering her with dozens of open mouth kisses. "Oh Johnny." She moaned breathlessly.

Then as if a spell was lifted he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. "What am I doing? What are we doing?" he mumbled still trying to catch his breath. "I don't know Johnny. What is it you want? What do you want from me?" she asked pulling away to look into his eyes. He closed his eyes and pulled away from her slowly. "I don't know." He whispered. Kristina wasn't sure what answer she expected but pain touched her heart. "Then I have to go."

Before she did anything else they would both regret Kristina wordlessly turned away and walked out, trying her hardest not to look back. Somehow though Kristina knew his eyes were on her the entire time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kristina couldn't stop thinking about what happened at Johnny's garage last night. All night she couldn't sleep, imagining his lips all over her body. She was so frustrated she couldn't sleep and ended up going for a walk. She ended up coming home at dawn no better off than when she left. What was going on between her and Johnny? Was it all in her head and he was maybe using her as a warm body to get close to or was it more? One thing Kristina wasn't certain on was she didn't want to lose her friendship to Johnny. He needed her whether he realized it or not. His life was a mess and he was falling apart at the seams. She couldn't let him fall anymore.

Kristina woke up close to noon and got ready in a hurry. She was to meet her sister Sam and mom for lunch at the Metro Court. Kristina decided to meet her mom at her office first. She headed up and walked in. Her mother's secretary must have been on lunch. The desk was empty. Kristina headed in and was about to open her mother's door when she noticed it ajar. She heard voices and was about to move away when she heard it was the voice of her mother and father.

_"Sonny she is going to find out! I just know it. Kristina is very smart. I should never have pushed you into this." Alexis wailed. "Relax. Kristina deserves to be there. I don't know why she didn't get in the first time. Her grades were good. Regardless she is in now. She doesn't ever have to know I bribed the dean of admissions. It's better she doesn't. As long as you relax.." Alexis turned away to her window, nervous. "She will never forgive us Sonny. Ever. I know my daughter and she is just like you." She told him with a frown. Sonny couldn't help but smile. "Sometimes too much like me." Alexis agreed. "Please tell me it will be alright…"_

Kristina backed away from her mother's door in shock. She was never accepted to Yale. It was all a mistake. A bribe. Kristina felt sick with the knowledge that her last few months at school had been a lie. She didn't deserve to be there. Some other student who was probably a lot smarter than she was going to some other university that wasn't their choice because of her. She always wondered why she got in at the last minute. It didn't seems quite right to her. She wanted to cry. The anger was building inside her. She felt betrayed by the people that loved her most in this world. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she had to get away from here before she said or did anything she would regret.

Kristina walked out her mom's office and got on the phone to her sister. _"Hello?"_ Her sister Sam answered. "Sam it's me. Something has happened and I can't talk about it right now but I cannot be in the same room as mom right now. I found out something and she doesn't know I know." She told her sister. Sam's concern came through loud and clear. _"Sweetie are you ok? Do you want to come by and talk. I_ _can cancel lunch and-"_ Kristina frowned. "No you have to go. I don't care if you tell Mom something is up and I am mad at her. In fact tell her I enjoyed the conversation she had in her office with Dad today. She will know what she has done then." Kristina bit back the sobs that threatened to escape. _"Alright Krissy. Whatever you want. Please just don't do anything irrational. Just take time to think and breathe first."_ Kristina sighed. "Alright I will do my best. Love you. Gotta go." Before Sam could say anything else Kristina had hung up.

She had to think. Kristina then knew where she had to go.

The park….

Kristina headed to her favorite thinking spot. She sat down on a bench at the park she had been coming too since she was a little girl watching children play in the snow. She missed the innocence of being a child. How uncomplicated and easy it was. She began to reflect on the conversation she had heard earlier today at her mother's office. She was angry at how her father used a bribe to get her into Yale. She was angry at how her mother, who was so against everything her father stood for most of the time, could just as easily use his influence to get what she wanted most for her daughter. Kristina thought of all the people who truly wanted to go to Yale and couldn't because she took their place, putting them on the waitlist instead of her.

She was deep in thought when she felt someone sit beside her and turned to see Ethan there.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kristina gave Ethan a sad smile and shook her head. "Nothing pleasant I can tell you that. I just found out that I have been lied to and manipulated by my parents. Should I be surprised?" she told him angrily. Ethan frowned wondering what Alexis and Sonny could have done to Kristina. "What happened? I don't understand." Kristina frowned looking across the park at two children making snow angels. She envied them.

"My father bribed the dean of admissions at Yale to get me off the waitlist. My mother put him up to it. I don't think it was with the simple reason that she really thought I earned my way and just wanted me to go. I think it had something to do with getting me away from Port Charles. Away from you and Johnny." Ethan had no doubt that she was right. Alexis and Sonny weren't quite happy with who she chose to be friends with and made no secret of that. "I'm sorry luv. I can't say that I am surprised about Sonny. Maybe a little at Alexis though. How did you find all this out?" he asked curiously.

"I went to meet my mother for lunch at her office and she was in there with my father discussing how they hoped I would never find out what they had done. It makes me sick that someone who truly earned it is stuck on a wait list because of me." Ethan frowned. "You know you are smart Kristina. You did earn it." He told her honestly. "Maybe so but if I was that smart I wouldn't have needed a bribe by my father to get me in. The sad part is that Yale has always been my mother's dream. She is the scholar. I mean I want to be in school but being a lawyer was never my dream. I don't know what to do now. The only thing I know is I can't go back to school. Not knowing how I got in."

Kristina hadn't said it out loud till now but she was definitely sure about that decision. "Well you have to do what you feel is right luv. It's your future. Just don't not go to school for the wrong reasons." Kristina understood where Ethan was coming from. She wasn't not going back to spite her parents. She just didn't feel good about going back knowing how she had truly gotten in. "I think I will go to school. I want to see if I can maybe transfer to PCU. If I can't I can always start next fall with Michael. He is planning on going." Ethan smiled at the news. He was glad Michael wasn't going to keep trying to get into the mob like he wanted to. "Well I think that is a grand idea. So you are moving back to town then. How do your parents feel about all this?" he asked. Kristina grimaced. "Well they don't know I know to be honest. Well they might now that I told Sam to tell my mom I knew the secret she had been hiding. I guess we will see but they have no say in my decision at this point. I think they lost that right when they kept me in the dark. I know one thing though. I can't go back to the lake house. I can't live there after that.

Ethan could understand why she would feel that way. One thing about Kristina was she hated people making decisions for her. "I just don't know where to live." She told him frowning. "Well I guess Sonny is out too huh?" Kristina huffed a laugh at Ethan's remark. "I know my father did what he did to make my mom happy. I also know he did it because he really hates you and Johnny so no I don't think so. I don't hate my parents so we are clear. I just can't let them get away with what they have done. I can't let them think everything is ok either."

Ethan understood. He wanted to help her but wasn't sure how. "I would let you live with me but it's a bachelor pad really and I bet you would hate it." Kristina smirked. "I don't think Cassandra would like that too much. I know I wouldn't if I were her. Also there is my dad to consider. If he knew I went to live with you I am sure you would be wearing cement shoes in no time." Ethan had to laugh. Kristina was really maturing. She actually thought about the safety of others now beyond her wants and desires. She even could joke easily now about Sonny's occupation without getting angry about what he does. "I am surprised you are joking so easily about your father. What has changed?"

Kristina thought about it and she began to wonder if Johnny had anything to do with it. He was after all in the same line of business as her dad and it didn't seem to bother her as much as it used too. "I don't know. Johnny maybe?" she guessed. Ethan wasn't sure how he felt about that. He remembered Johnny's comments the other night at Jake's about Kristina and he felt uneasy at his friend's new line of thought on her. "What? Why the face?" she questioned. "Nothing really. Just thinking about something Johnny said to me the other night at Jake's." he frowned.

Kristina's eyes widened and she immediately began to wonder if Johnny had said anything about their kiss to Ethan. "What did Johnny say about me?" Ethan looked curiously at his friend. "Why do you assume he said something about you? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Kristina shook her head nervously. "Umm sorry I just assumed from what you said." Ethan knew she was hiding something immediately. Kristina never could lie to him very well. "Ok then. Well you know you can tell me anything when you are ready."

Kristina sighed. She didn't think she could ever tell Ethan about the kisses that her and Johnny had shared. He would definitely have a negative opinion. Of that she was sure. Ethan was hung up on age and danger with her. Johnny wasn't ridiculously older then her and yes his job did pose a danger but so did her father's and she lived with that almost her entire life. She just knew that Ethan wouldn't look at it that way so she said nothing. "Thanks but nothing is wrong. Nothing to tell." Ethan knew she wasn't being completely honest with him but there was nothing he could do about it. "So where do you think you will live?" he asked. Kristina thought about it and then the perfect person came to mind.

"Michael! I just know that since Abbey's death that he has been so lonely and I think it might be good for him to have a roommate and not spend so much time alone. Also dad can't hate that I live with Michael. It will be like dad has his own personal guard living with me. Win win." Ethan laughed knowing that Kristina was right. There was no way Sonny could complain about her living with Michael. "Sounds like you have it all worked out." Ethan told her. "Not completely but I will." Kristina turned to Ethan grabbing his hand in hers. "Thanks for listening Ethan. It really helped being able to talk it out." Ethan shrugged as if it were nothing. "I am sorry that this happened to you Kristina but I am glad you are back in Port Charles. I am glad we can be friends again without any expectations this time." Kristina smiled widely. "Me too Ethan. Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Make it happen or you know what will happen to you." Johnny sighed hanging up his phone and went to pour himself a glass of scotch. It had been a long day. He couldn't sleep at all last night because he couldn't get Kristina out of his head. He didn't know when it happened or how but she was under his skin now. Every time they saw each other they had kissed. Johnny couldn't stop thinking about her luscious lips on his. Her beautiful body in that sexy dress she had been wearing.

Johnny slammed back the rest of his scotch and poured another as he heard a knock at the door. With drink in hand he went to answer it to see Ethan at his door. "Hey Ethel how's things?" Johnny asked taking a sip of his drink. Ethan rolled his eyes at Johnny's name for him. "Interesting actually." Johnny looked at Ethan with curiosity and moved to let him in.

"Did you deal with that business I told you about at the club?" Ethan nodded and handed over a fat envelope full of cash to Johnny. "All done like you asked." Johnny smirked. "I'm surprised I didn't have to ask twice knowing you lately." Ethan sighed. "I know I haven't been as reliable as I usually am lately. It's just that things with Cassandra-" Johnny held up his hand to stop him there. "I get you think you're in love with this chick and everything but if you want to be my right hand you have to be more reliable then you have been. Especially with all that has been going on in my life. Ethan I need someone dependable and if you aren't it then I need to look for someone else."

Ethan frowned not liking what Johnny was saying. "Look man I'm sorry. It won't happen again. What do you mean think I am in love?" he questioned. Johnny sighed annoyed at the turn the conversation had taken. "I just think you have gotten yourself involved with this chick way to fast. You know nothing about her. Hell she knows nothing about herself-so she says. You need to be careful with her Ethan. I mean you found her at that creepy cassedine house. God knows where she came from." Ethan was irritated at Johnny. "Kristina is a Cassedine and a Corinthos. The worst of two combinations and you don't seem to mind her." He snapped. "She is different." Johnny replied with a tone of warning. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just be happy for me. Atleast do that." Johnny relented. "I want you to be Ethan. Just proceed with caution okay? You don't exactly have the best track record with women."

Ignoring his friend's comment Ethan joined Johnny on the couch. "So what is this "interesting news" you hinted at?" Johnny asked using his hands to make air quotes. "Kristina is going to be staying in town permanently. She isn't going back to Yale." Johnny was surprised. "She didn't mention that last night." Ethan frowned. "Last night? You saw her again?" Johnny began to look uncomfortable which made Ethan curious. "Yeah she stopped by my garage last with Chinese." Johnny avoided Ethan's gaze and looked at his drink instead which made Ethan even more curious. He wondered why Johnny seemed so uncomfortable and he had to admit this worried him.

"Well you wouldn't have heard about it yesterday because it happened today. She went to Alexis's office and overheard her and Sonny talking. I guess they had bribed the school into accepting Kristina to Yale. She was upset of course. She wanted to get in on her own and not need her father to do it. Well she said that she was going to see if she could transfer to PCU and if not then she would start in the fall. She even moved out of the Lake house." Johnny's brow furrowed at this.

"So where is she gonna live?" he asked. "With Michael. I was surprised she didn't ask to stay with me. I was going to offer." Johnny's eyes snapped to Ethan's. "WHY?" Ethan gave Johnny a strange look but continued. "Well I don't know. We are friends. Isn't that what friends do?" Johnny didn't like that Ethan had even had the thought cross his mind. He wasn't even sure why. "Umm yeah I guess so. I just- I don't know. Wouldn't you think it awkward?" Ethan sighed and was confused at the strange direction this conversation had taken. "Well she I think is asking Michael about living with him so it doesn't matter anyway. She was concerned that Sonny would try to kill me if she lived with me anyway. You know it's funny that she even thought that. Kristina would never have said no before she left for Yale. She really has grown up a lot since going away to school."

Johnny was relieved that Kristina had opted not to live with Ethan but was slightly bothered that Ethan's life was her reason. Did she still care for him more than she let on. He didn't know. "Anyways I guess the reason that they bribed the school was to keep Kristina away from us. At least partly. Kristina is furious but I think more with her mother. She didn't expect Alexis to resort to standing with Sonny to get her way." Johnny could see why Alexis might have. She was protecting Kristina. He understood how his life was dangerous. If she only knew how smart it was to keep Kristina away from him. "Well I can see why they want to keep Krissy away. It isn't safe for her around us. This business."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Seriously being around Sonny isn't any better. It's hypocritical don't you think?" Johnny was surprised at Ethan's response. He was always the one spouting off on the dangerousness in Kristina's life. Why the change? "It doesn't matter anyways. Kristina is a lot like her father and will do what she wants when she wants too." Johnny told him. Ethan agreed. "I just can't believe she will be staying here. It's kind of nice though too. I missed her." Johnny felt a flare of annoyance at Ethan's words.

"You couldn't get away fast enough before. What's changed? Do you like her?" Johnny hadn't realized he had raised his voice. Ethan looked alarmed at Johnny. "What is with you and Kristina? Is there something going on?" he questioned. "No of course not. Jesus!" Johnny got up to refill his drink turning away from Ethan. He didn't want him seeing the lies written all over his face. If anyone could figure it out it would be Ethan and that was just something he wasn't ready to face just yet. Not when he didn't even know what was going on between them himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kristina arrived at Michael's apartment and nervously knocked on his door. She was sure that Michael would say yes at first to living together but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe he liked his privacy. Maybe he would feel uncomfortable living alone with his sister. She prayed that he would say yes because she really wasn't sure what other options she could tolerate right now.

Michael opened the door to a teary eyed Kristina. "Oh Michael I just hope you will say yes! I don't know who else to turn too." She cried bursting into fresh tears. Alarmed, Michael pulled his sister inside and closed the door. He pulled her into his arms and tried his best to comfort her. He had heard about what their father and Alexis had done and felt bad for his sister. "Krissy...shhh…shh..it will be alright."

Kristina cried in his arms till she couldn't anymore. Pulling away she looked into his concerned face. "Michael I hate involving you but I don't know who else to turn too. I can't go to Ethan because dad would kill him. Sam and Jason are having the baby and he just got over his surgery. It isn't the right place and time. Michael I am begging you please can I live here with you. I can't live with my mom."

Michael led Kristina to the couch and told her to sit down while he got her a bottle of water. "Of course Kristina. I would do anything for you. Just- you sure you can't work things out with Alexis. It can't be all that bad could it?" he asked. Kristina shook her head sadly.

"Michael I am to angry right now. I mean I am not going to cut them out of my life. I mean dad bribing someone on my behalf is nothing new. I just really wanted to do this on my own you know. They didn't even tell me. How embarrassing to find out that I didn't even get in on my own merit. I have a lot to sort out though. I never even wanted to be a lawyer. That was mom's dream, not mine. I think I really have to figure out what I want to do with my life. Take some courses…maybe even ask Kate if that offer still stands to work at Crimson…I don't know."

Michael felt bad for Kristina. He really didn't like how Alexis and their father went about this. He knew exactly why they had though and he was certain it had a lot more to do with Johnny and Ethan then it did with Kristina becoming a Lawyer.

"I just can't be there at all right now. Would you mind if I stayed here tonight too. I just can't deal." Michael agreed. "Of course. You can have my room if you want and I will take the couch." Kristina passed. "No thanks. That is your bed. You are doing me a huge favor already." Michael shrugged. "Suit yourself." Kristina sighed falling back into the couch. "I have to get all new furniture I guess. I still have to pack my stuff and go to Yale to get my stuff that is left at the dorm. This sucks." She pouted. "Kristina I will take the morning off and help you get your stuff from the lake house. Alexis should be in court tomorrow right?" Kristina agreed that her mother would be in court tomorrow. "See it's the perfect time. No confrontation which is best for now. You will have to deal with it eventually though." Michael pointed out. Kristina conceded that he was right on that front. "Thanks for all your help. I appreciate it. Furniture. How am I going to get that with no job?" Michael shrugged. "The credit card dad gave us. You know he won't say no. Especially if he knows you are using it to live here and not with Ethan Lovett." He teased. Kristina frowned. "Do you think that sounds bad? That I want to be away from them but I am still getting dad's support." Michael disagreed. "No. I mean I get what you're saying but dad recognizes what he did and how it affects you." Kristina gasped. "You talked to dad about this?" Michael sighed. "Look, yeah, when dad found out you knew from Alexis he called me and told me what happened. He wanted me to look out for you. Not that I wouldn't have anyways but he feels bad for how this all went down Krissy."

Kristina wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that. "Well I guess maybe tonight I will get something online. Hopefully with twenty four hour shipping. I can't believe this is really happening. Yale isn't happening anymore."

Michael looked at his sister with worry. "How are you doing Krissy?" She thought a moment and realized she was pretty okay with not going back. It was never really her dream anyway. "I think I am okay with it. I think it will be strange just trying to figure out what I want to do, but good at the same time you know." Michael smiled. "Well I can't say I am unhappy with you being back in town again. Us both going to PCU. It'll be great."

Kristina squealed excitedly surprising Michael. "I'm free! I am finally doing something I want to do and living on my own for real. It feels so good." Michael laughed watching his sister dance excitedly around the room. He hoped this would be good for her and just maybe good for him too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Johnny had talked to Ethan that day he hadn't seen anyone since. He had spent the entire week alone in his Penthouse. He thought it would be good to be away from people and sort out his thoughts but the only thing he had managed to feel was alone and empty. He had played piano till his hands cramped so bad he couldn't play let alone move his hands without pain for two days. He had gotten drunk every night but had managed to solve nothing. He had never felt so alone and one thing was for sure. He missed Kristina. He hadn't seen her and she hadn't called or texted him. Johnny had begun to fear that he had finally screwed up the one relationship he truly cared about beyond repair.

Johnny had finally decided to leave the penthouse and was walking down the stairs towards the water front when he spotted her. Kristina had her back to him and was staring out at the water deep in thought. He broke into a smile and his heart immediately warmed at the sight of her. Johnny came up next to her, bumping her hip in a gesture of hello. "Hey I hear your staying around for awhile longer." Kristina turned to Johnny, a big smile on her face. "Hey! Ya I guess I am. Didn't see that coming huh?"

Johnny rolled his eyes as if to say he wouldn't put it past her father to do something like that which made Kristina laugh. A beautiful and calming musical laugh to Johnny's ears, like a song. A sweet melody. "Well if it's any consolation I am glad you are staying. I've missed seeing you around Kristina." He told her honestly.

A soft pink blush colored Kristina's cheeks. She smiled a shy smile at him. "I missed you too Johnny. I guess we have both had a lot of thinking to do lately. I have been trying to figure the mess out that is my life right now." Kristina immediately winced, realizing what she had said. Johnny's life was definitely more complicated than hers was. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It is a factor in my life now and I have to be prepared to face it every day I guess." He frowned. Kristina grabbed Johnny's hand and squeezed. "I hate that you have to deal with this Johnny but this doesn't have to break you. This isn't just who you are. You are so much more than Claudia's son or Anthony's grandson. You are a good person and you have compassion for others. You are a good friend."

Johnny looked sadly down at Kristina. "If I was such a good friend to you I wouldn't have hurt you like I did the last time we were together. I was anything but a good friend." Kristina sighed. "You aren't a bad friend Johnny. I am not innocent in this either. Look I don't know what is going on between us. Frankly I never thought you would be interested in me but here we are." She told him gesturing to the two of them.

Johnny didn't understand. "Why wouldn't I be interested in you Kristina?" he asked. "The voluptuous Olivia, Angelic Lulu, and the siren maxi. How can I compare to them? Why do you even look at me when…"

Johnny cut Kristina off in frustration. "Yes they are all beautiful women but so are you. Why don't you see yourself clearly Krissy." Johnny cupped Kristina's chin in his, staring into her eyes. Kristina wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. "I don't know. I just don't see how you could ever compare me in the same category as them."

Johnny sighed, shaking his head. "You don't see just how gorgeous you are. Something is wrong with this picture." He said smiling. Kristina blushed. "Well you don't see how great you are so I guess were in the same boat then." She told him smartly. Johnny laughed. "I guess so. Kristina I really want to apologize for the last time I saw you. I don't want to mess with your head. You are a good friend to me. I don't deserve it."

Kristina huffed. "You are ridiculous. She loved you so much and I don't know why she never told you but maybe she felt she had good reason." Johnny's mood darkened at the thought of his mother. "She lied to me. I was a mistake. I can't believe she could have ever truly loved that after what happened to her."

Kristina was horrified about how he thought of himself. "She loved you and deep down you know that Johnny. She was probably protecting you or something. Anyone that knew her would know how much she loved you. Stop doubting it. You could never be a mistake."

Johnny didn't understand her. "How can you want to be my friend Krissy. I am not a person you ever should have wanted to hang out with. Especially now." He turned away from Kristina, looking out at the water. "My life's mission since Claudia died is making Sonny pay. Now I have more reason. I want revenge so bad that I am hurting other people around me to do it. I want everyone to hurt like I do."

Kristina knew that Johnny was trying to warn her. That just because she was Sonny's daughter didn't mean he wouldn't take his revenge against him because of her. She didn't want her father to die but she didn't want to abandon Johnny when he needed her most. She felt that she was at a crossroads about how she dealt with this. "Are you saying you want to hurt me?" she asked, afraid to hear his answer. Johnny turned to her and she could see the pain so deeply in his eyes. "No. I don't want to but I can't promise that I won't." She knew then that he was being honest and she supposed he was warning her that it wasn't a good idea to be around him. Still, she couldn't abandon him. "Johnny I care about you. I can't not be friends with you." She told him honestly.

Johnny looked deep into Kristina's chocolate orbs. They were warm just like she was. He couldn't help but be drawn to her. Johnny leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He needed to be close to her. To breathe her in. He pulled her close and Kristina wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. He trailed hot kisses down her neck and she moaned in pleasure. "God Kris, I want you so fucking bad." His hands moved over her ass and he pulled her close grinding himself into her. She moaned moving her hands under his coat wanting to feel his skin when a cough broke them apart.

Kristina turned in surprise to see none other than Anthony Zacharra waving at them with a devilish smirk on his face. Dread filled Kristina and she immediately went into Johnny's side. Johnny wrapped a protective arm around Kristina, pulling her close. "What do you want old man?" Johnny snapped looking at his grandfather suspiciously.

"Well well if this isn't a surprise. Sleeping with the enemy now John?" Kristina recoiled into Johnny's side as Anthony came closer. "It's none of your business anymore what I do. Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier." Johnny sneered.

"John please, can't we get past this? You are my son in every way that matters. I raised you. Can't we let this go. Direct your anger at where it belongs. Corinthos is responsible for this." Kristina looked at Johnny, his face full of rage. "No I can't get past the fact that you pimped Claudia out for your own needs. You are sick and if you think I want you in my life you're crazier than I thought." He shouted.

Kristina had to admit Anthony looked devastated but she also reminded herself that in that state of mind Anthony could be at his most lethal. "I'm sorry John. It was a long time ago. The one that needs to pay now is Corinthos. He destroyed Claudia and he destroyed your life. Or are you getting revenge by sleeping with his only daughter?"

Johnny saw that Kristina looked up questioningly at Johnny and he hoped to god that she didn't believe he would ever do that to her. He couldn't. "Why don't you get out of here before I throw you off the pier. This time I won't stop." Anthony sighed and backed away. "Fine but I am not giving up on you John. You will always be my son." With that Anthony turned and left.

Kristina let out the breath that she had been holding. Anthony Zacharra was one man you didn't mess with. "Kristina please don't believe what he said. Tell me you don't believe it." Kristina believed Johnny wouldn't try to hurt her on purpose but he was so revenge focused these days she just wasn't a hundred percent sure of where his head really was these days. " To be honest Johnny-and I am not saying this to hurt you-I just don't know what you're thinking these days. I know that before you would never have even considered doing something like that. Now, you have been so hurt and so destroyed by this news you are reckless and just all over the map with your thoughts and actions, emotions… I can't say that with a hundred percent certainty that you wouldn't." Johnny felt like he had been literally punched in the stomach. To have Kristina doubt him…it hurt.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I just want to be honest with you." Johnny understood but he didn't like it. "I could never do that to you Kristina. As much as I hate your father you are one of the most important people in my life. I couldn't do that to you." He told her honestly. Do you think your father will say anything?" she asked fearfully. She wasn't even sure of what was going on between herself and Johnny yet. She wasn't sure how he felt for her and she for him but she knew for certain she couldn't handle her father finding out about it right now. Johnny's eyes turned cold. "If he says anything he will regret it." Kristina shivered. She had also seen her father talk that way but it still bothered her how cold they could be at the drop of a hat. How easily they could kill seemingly without emotion. She knew that was how the business was but it didn't make it any easier.

"Johnny don't do anything you would regret. He is your father after all." Immediately Kristina winced realizing her mistake. "He isn't my father!" Johnny snapped. "Jesus I'm sorry. It's a hard habit to break. If you're going to be like this I'm outta here!" Kristina turned and started to walk away when Johnny grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him. His arms encircled her, his chin resting on her head. "Please don't go. I'm sorry Kristina." She turned around to look at him doubtfully and gasped at the intense sadness in his eyes. He looked so broken.

She wanted to take away his pain the only way she knew how. She leaned toward him and brought her lips to his. Their lips brushed and Kristina opened her mouth to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer. He kissed her hungrily and she moaned into his mouth. "Johnny…" His hands moved over her body. He wanted and needed her badly. "Krissy…I know we should stop but I can't. I want you so bad." He trailed kisses down her neck and brought his lips to her ear. "Let's go back to your house." She told him. Suddenly he pulled away, looking at her with uncertainty. "That's what you want?" She pulled him into another kiss and broke away. "Does that answer your question?" Johnny looked into her eyes seeing the lust that was there. That was all he needed to know.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Johnny and Kristina entered his building, walking past one of his regular doormen Frank. "Hey Frank. How are things?" Kristina asked walking by greeting the man with a big smile. "Good Ms. Davis. Good seeing you." Frank really liked Kristina. She seemed to be the only one that could pull Mr. Zacharra out of the slump he was in. She made him much easier to deal with as well which helped.

They entered the Elevator and the doors closed. Johnny looked at Kristina with lustful eyes and before they knew it they were kissing. Kristina jumped up, wrapping her legs around Johnny's waist. Johnny trailed kisses down her throat as Kristina ran her hands through Johnny's hair and nibbling in the sweet spot behind his ears. The elevator door opened and without even looking Johnny walked them to the penthouse and unlocked his door. Kristina slid down his frame kicking off her shoes and slid Johnny's coat off of him. He did the same thing all the while his lips never leaving her body. They moved over to the couch and Johnny fell back with Kristina on top of him. Kristina began to kiss down Johnny's chest while unbuttoning his shirt along the way. She stopped only briefly to yank her shirt off, exposing a black lace bra.

"You're beautiful." Johnny whispered in awe. Kristina blushed, spreading Johnny's shirt open to expose his well sculptured chest. She thought he looked like an Adonis. He was so masculine and built with the few wisps of hair on his chest. She had never been with a man before. Johnny was so experienced compared to her few times with Kiefer. "What's wrong?" Johnny asked pulling her down close to him. Kristina rested her chin on his chest, looking up into his eyes. "I-I've never been with someone like you before. You are so experienced with women. What do you see in me?" she questioned. She really wanted to know. Johnny smiled shaking his head at her. "You don't see yourself clearly at all. Why wouldn't I want to be with you? I would be an idiot not too. You are gorgeous Kristina. You have matured a lot in the past couple years. I don't see a young girl anymore like I did when you first started hanging around Ethan. I see a Woman. One of the best I have ever known." He told her honestly. Kristina wanted to look away in embarrassment but Johnny wouldn't let her. Cupping her face with his hand, Kristina leaned forward and they kissed.

Just as Johnny began to slide the strap of Kristina's lace bra down there came a knock at his door. "Hey Johnny open up. I need to talk to you. It's Dante." Kristina's eyes widened and she gasped while Johnny couldn't help but silently laugh. Kristina swatted at him nearly falling off the couch all together. Johnny caught Kristina all while barely containing himself. Kristina jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs "Get rid of him!" she whispered loudly before disappearing to the second floor. Johnny composed himself and sighed opening the door.

"Dante what brings you here?" Johnny was quite curious actually considering they weren't at all friends nor did they even stand on the same side of the law. "I have to talk to you about something important. Your friendship with Kristina." This peaked Johnny's interest. Why could he possibly be wanting to talk about Kristina? Johnny opened the door for him to come in completely forgetting that his shirt was wide open and half of Kristina's clothes were on the floor. "You got company? I didn't mean to interrupt." Dante said looking around for the woman the clothes belonged too. Johnny picked up the shirt and coat and quickly tossed them up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it. Just state your peace." He told him. "You wanna drink?" he asked as he poured himself one. "No thanks. I wanna make this quick." Johnny smirked. "I am sure my date appreciates it." Dante huffed a laugh. "Yeah right…anyways I know you and Kristina are friends. I know she has also decided to stay in town now for reasons I totally understand." He said shaking his head in disappointment. "I am worried about her. Kristina is a lot like our father and thinks with her emotions instead of her head." Johnny couldn't deny that Dante was right on that count.

"She obviously wants to be there for you after what Sonny did to you. Just- I think you guys being friends right now is dangerous and I don't just mean for you. For everyone around you. I get that your life is in chaos right now John but you can't drag Kristina down with you. She wants to help you and you just want to self- destruct." Johnny scowled at Dante. "How do you know what I want to do? Besides Sonny is the one that started this whole thing. Why don't you go bang down his door about this!" Johnny snapped. "Look when you and Sonny are pissed off you get destructive. You think I don't know that all those warehouse explosions and problems Sonny has been having lately is because of you. I know it and Sonny knows it. You are trying to push his buttons and start a war. Only you aren't the only one affected John. Everyone around you and Sonny, especially Kristina is getting sucked in. Sonny is only going to hold off for so long. He doesn't want to lose Kristina by gunning after you but one day you are going to go too far and he will snap." Johnny sighed. "So what? So Kristina sees Sonny for the asshole he really is." Dante shook his head at Johnny in disbelief. "Don't you see what is happening here. You aren't just hurting Sonny. You are hurting Kristina too. She is going to be forced to choose between Sonny and you. Do you want to do that to her. Hurt her like that?" he questioned.

Johnny realized what Dante was getting at. He never wanted to put Kristina in that situation. He never wanted to hurt her. Johnny unknowingly glanced up the stairs. "I know you want to get back to your girl but I just wanted to lay it all out there." Dante opened the door before turning back and giving Johnny one last piece of advice. "You need to think about this John. I can't have you hurting my sister. I am sorry for what Sonny did to you. Believe me I know you must be angry right now but please think about Kristina. She has been a good friend to you. Think about her." Dante left and Johnny closed the door leaning his body against it. He never wanted to hurt Kristina. Johnny began to realize he had a lot to think about. How much was his revenge worth if he lost Kristina?


End file.
